When the Sun Began to Set
by Nydroj
Summary: What if you were told you only had two months to live? What would you think? Imagine the pain you would feel. Now imagine the pain you would feel if you were told you only had three weeks to live. This is the pain that Megan Wilder is feeling. With her parents missing, Megan has to take care of her brother. How can the Warriors make her last weeks the best? -Chapter Four is Up!-
1. Three Weeks

**A/N: My OC 'Jess' _is_ in this story, but it's before she and Jack are dating. Enjoy!**

When the Sun Began to Set

Chapter One: Three Weeks

Megan's POV

I was just finishing a private karate lesson at the Bobby Wasabi dojo when Sensei Rudy's best students came in. I grabbed my water bottle and bag and started to leave. "Megan," Rudy called and I looked back at him, "there's a big tournament coming up, why don't stay and get some more practice in? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

The other students agreed that I shoulder stay but I said, "I don't think I should, I have to pick up my brother from the daycare and I have a ton of chores to do at home."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then, right?" Rudy asked.

I thought for a minute. "Um," I started, "yeah, I'll be here." I started to cough and left quickly.

Rudy's POV

"I thought you didn't do private lessons?" Jack questioned as he and the others got ready for practice.

"I don't," I replied, "but for Megan, I make an exception."

"Why? I mean it's nice and all, but I've been asking for private lessons for months," Kim said.

"Well," I started slowly, "Megan is the daughter of a family friend, and she loves karate but she's not very confident of her skills. And besides that, the girl has had heart cancer since she was six. So I figured that whatever made her smile, was worth doing."

"Megan has cancer?" Jess asked in shock, "She seems so healthy..."

"She doesn't have very many symptoms, but the last time I spoke to Megan's parents, they said that the cancer has been progressing," I explained sadly, "It seems like nothing is helping."

"That's so sad," Kim said quietly, "How old is she?"

"Fourteen; her brother, Asher, is only about a year and a half old," I replied.

Before anyone could say anything else, Megan ran into the dojo carrying her brother. "Rudy, they're gone!" she yelled desperately, "My parents are gone!" Her eyes were glassy with tears and she held her Asher close to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly.

"They were supposed to come home from their trip by ten but they're not there!" she cried out, "I tried calling them but their phones are disconnected!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and said calmly, "I'm sure they're fine, Meg, their flight was probably delayed."

Megan looked at me and frowned. "They took a train; I checked the schedule and the train arrived on time," she told me. She started to cough again and handed Asher to me before running into the bathroom.

I nodded at Kim and she followed Megan into the bathroom.

Kim's POV

I went into the bathroom with Megan. She gripped the sides of the sink and closed her eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked as I placed a hand on her back.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah... I-I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Rudy told us about your cancer." I said quietly.

Megan pushed me away and hugged her arms. "I um, I... have an appointment, at the hospital, I have to go," she muttered and wiped her eyes.

She walked out of the bathroom and I did likewise. Megan took Asher from Rudy and said, "I have to go, but I'll be back later."

"Ok," Rudy replied, "and don't worry, Megan, I'm sure your parents are fine."

Megan took a deep breath. "I have a feeling they're in danger," she muttered as she walked out of the dojo.

* * *

Megan's POV

I took a bus to the hospital. I sat in the back in the bus, holding Asher on my lap. He yawned tiredly. "Oh, I know, Asher, it's nap time," I said as I bounced him on my knee, "I just have to make a quick stop at the hospital and then we can go home."

When the bus stopped a block away from the hospital, I got off and walked the rest of the way.

The nurse called be back a few minutes after I got there. I sat the now sleeping Asher on a chair in the examination room and put my jacket over him. The doctor came in. "What up, doc?" I said as I sat on the examination table.

"Good afternoon, Megan," he replied as he looked at a chart, "How are you feeling today?"

"The same as usual," I muttered, "When the office called, they said it was time for another MRI. I just had one, didn't I?"

"That was about two months ago," the doctor told me.

I looked at the ground. "Oh... time sure did go by quickly..." I said quietly.

After the MRI, I waited nervously in the examination room. The doctor came in with a grim expression on his face. My heart started to pound and I fumbled with my hands nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Megan," he started solemnly, "I am so sorry..."

What he had to say shocked me and tears filled my eyes. _"What?"_ I choked out.

"The cancer has spread too far," he said again, "there's nothing else we can do. I estimate that you have about three weeks to live."

"No," I whispered, "What about my brother? My _parents?_ They need me!" Tears started to slip down my cheeks and I stood up. I picked up Asher and hugged him tightly. "This can't be happening," I said quietly.

* * *

**So, I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, I mean I will write chapter two, but 'When the Sun Began to Set' may end up for adoption at some point cause I only started this because I have major writer's block with my other stories. **

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj :)**


	2. The Break-In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

When the Sun Began to Set

Chapter Two: The Break-In

I left the hospital in tears. The nurses gave me sympathetic looks as I stared at the floor in shock. I took the bus back to my house; Asher was asleep in my arms and I went upstairs to his room. I placed him in his crib and went back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands as more tears began to pour from my eyes. After a few minutes, I took out my phone and tried calling my dad. No answer. "Daddy," I started quietly, "where are you? Why aren't you and Mom home? I need you. Something happened... something with my cancer. Please come home soon." I hung up and tried calling Mom. She didn't answer either and I didn't bother to leave a message.

I sighed and stood up. I went into the living, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID: Rudy. I declined the call and set the phone on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I hugged a pillow and closed my eyes. My phone vibrated and I opened my eyes to look at it. I picked it up and saw a text from Rudy: _'How was your appointment?'_

I sighed and typed a response: _'I don't want to talk about it.' _I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him, but then hit send. I sighed and heard Asher crying from upstairs. I got up and ran upstairs.

* * *

-Around 9 P.M.-

I was sleeping on the couch when I heard something break. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. I looked around picked up my phone. I looked at the time: _9:04 P.M. _I stood up and grabbed a Bo staff that was leaning against the wall. I put my phone in my pocket and gripped the Bo staff tightly. I started to walk to the kitchen but stopped when I saw a shadow moving. I glanced around and quietly put the Bo staff on the floor. I picked up a key from a shelf and unlocked a cabinet nearby, careful not to make a sound. I opened the cabinet and searched blindly for a gun that my dad had hidden after several break-ins had occurred.

I held the gun tightly in one hand and closed my eyes. I could hear an almost inaudible shuffle of feet on the kitchen's tile floor. I took one small step into the kitchen and turned on the light. I pointed the gun in front of me and the person raised their arms in surrender.

"Whoa, Rudy just wanted me to check up on you," the person said and I lowered the gun.

"Jack, dang it, I thought you were a burglar," I snapped, "Why did Rudy want you to check up on me? And more importantly, why didn't you just ring the _doorbell?"_

"Ok the truth is," he started, "Rudy _did_ want me to check up on you, he said that he usually stops by to make sure the doors are locked but he couldn't make it tonight so he asked me to. I got here, saw this note on the door, and thought something might've happened to you. By the way, you left the front door unlocked." He handed me a piece of paper.

I read the note: _'Meet me at the park at twelve O' clock midnight, Friday night. The task I have for you is important. Do it or your parents are dead.__ Ask Jess.' _

My face paled. "I knew something was wrong," I muttered, "Wait, I heard something break, what was it?"

"I didn't break anything," Jack said slowly.

I spun around and saw something move in the shadows. "Jack," I whispered, "someone's in the house..." I pushed Jack further into the kitchen, away from the door and said quietly, "Go find out who it is."

"Why can't you?" he protested, "It's _your_ house!"

"I'm exhausted from karate practice earlier, I can't fight anyone!" I snapped.

"You're holding a gun!" he told me, "You don't need to fight!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "There are no bullets in the gun, stupid!"

I heard a thump from the other side of the house and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Well the burglar doesn't need to know that!" Jack said sharply.

"Come on you big baby," I muttered as I pushed Jack into the living room, "we'll both go." I picked up the Bo staff from the floor and handed it to Jack. He held it tightly in his hands and I walked in front of him.

We walked through the living room and down a hall. We stopped outside of the den. "You first," I whispered to Jack.

"Now who's the big baby?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey-" I started to protest but then went in to a coughing fit. There was running from inside of the room and Jack covered my mouth and nose quickly.

I clawed at his hand and when that didn't work, I bit it and he drew his back in shock. "What the heck was that for?" he asked angrily.

I took in deep breaths of air and gasped out, "I couldn't... breath, you... moron!"

We heard the creak of a window opening and Jack motioned for me to go in. I glared at him and opened the door quickly. I ran to the opened window and looked out; I didn't see anyone. "Whoever it was," I said as I closed the window, "they're gone now." I turned to face Jack as tears pricked my eyes. "I'm scared Jack," I said quietly.

Jack leaned the Bo staff against the wall and walked over to me. He hugged me protectively and replied, "I know you are, but it's ok. Everything will be ok."

"You don't know that," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks, "What if my parents are hurt? Or _worse?_ What would happen to Asher?" I pulled away from him and sat on the floor next to the window.

_"If_ anything happens to them, and it's highly unlikely, you can take care of Asher until you two find a new home," Jack replied calmly.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "There's something you should know, Jack," I said quietly and he sat next to me, "Something that, I should've told Rudy right when I found out... but I was scared too."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"M-my cancer spread and..." I hesitated, "and I only have three weeks to live." I closed my eye and waited for him to say something. He didn't. I opened my eyes and saw him thinking about what to say. "Jack?" I asked him, "Did you hear me? I only have three weeks to live."

"I know," he finally said, "I heard you. I just... I can't believe this. I'm so sorry, Megan. Rudy is going to be crushed."

"I know," I whispered, "Can we just get onto another topic? Like why that note said to 'ask Jess'?"

"I don't know why it says that," he told me, "She's over at my house if you want to go ask her."

Jack stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Um, ok," I said and hesitantly took his hand.

We walked out of the den and to the living room. "I just have to get Asher," I told Jack, "I'll be right back."

* * *

-Ten Minutes Later-

We walked to Jack's _house_ and saw Jess waiting outside the front door; Jack had called her and told her to wait for us outside. "What task does this person mean?" I asked as I handed the piece of paper to Jess, "And what does he mean when he says to 'ask Jess'? Ask about what?"

Jess read the note and was visibly uncomfortable. "I have no idea," she muttered and handed the note back to me, "I wish I could be of more help. Good luck finding your parents, Megan." She glanced at the ground uneasily.

"You're hiding something," I stated as I clenched my fists slightly, "Jess if you know anything about this, tell me! _Please!"_

Jess sighed and said, "Fine, I think I might know who this person is and what he wants you to do. But the bad news is: your parents won't make it out alive whether you help this guy or not."

* * *

**Ok, so there's chapter two. What do you guys think? I know this story isn't the best and after chapter three, it'll probably up for adoption but I'm not sure!**

**PLEASE tell me what you think! I REALLY want to know! I'm not even sure if I should continue this story or just delete it...**

**Also, I have a 'Fanfiction Awards' story and I would like to continue that but I'm not sure 'cause I don't have any reviews on that... typical. Check that out if you have the time, please. :)**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj**


	3. Meeting Drake

Chapter Three

Megan's POV

I followed Jack and Jess inside Jack's house and sat on the couch. Jack started to walk towards a door asking, "Jess, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Jess replied, "Be there in a minute."

Jack left the room and Jess turned to me. "The guy that took your parents is Drake Baker," she started quietly, "He is a murderer and will kill your parents no matter what you do. Tell the police or you'll regret it. Believe me, I know Drake more than anybody."

"But-" I started.

"Jess!" Jack called, interrupting me.

"I'm coming," Jess replied, then looked back at me, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything else." She left the room.

I looked at my lap and took in a deep breath. I brushed my thin hair out of my face and fixed the bandana I had over my head.

After a few minutes, Jack and Jess walked back into the living room. Jess looked sad; Jack told her how bad my cancer was...

I looked at my lap as tears pricked my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand and closed my eyes. I started to cry and I held Asher close to my chest. Jack sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "What is my parents are killed?" I whispered, "What would happen to my brother?"

"Megan, we'll find your parents, I promise," Jack told me comfortingly, "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that," I said quietly.

He had told me everything would be alright earlier and I didn't want to hear something that wasn't true.

Jess sat on the other side of me and hugged me. "I know what it's like to have to deal with this guy, Megan," she told me, "I know it's hard, but you'll pull through."

"When did you pull through?" I asked as I looked at her with glassy eyes.

She glanced at the ground. "I haven't yet," she muttered and stood up. She went down to the basement.

"Did I upset her?" I asked, looking at Jack.

"Talking about her parents is... hard for Jess," he replied, "It's a touchy subject."

I wiped my eyes and said, "The note said that I had to meet this guy at the park at midnight on Friday, maybe I should go and figure out what he wants."

* * *

-Friday, midnight, at the park-

I walked into the park and saw a man sitting on a bench. He smiled wickedly at me. "Ah, little Megan Wilder," he said as he stood up and walked towards me, "Blue belt in karate, oldest of two, cancer patient, and has three weeks to live,"

I took in a deep breath. "Where are my parents?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Safe," he replied, "For now anyway; I need you to do a job for me."

"What _job?"_ I demanded.

"Oh, just a couple of things, you know, burglary, telling me where Jess is, etcetera," he explained.

"Why would you want to know where Jess is?' I asked.

"No questions, Megan," he told me, "You have twenty-four hours to tell me where Jess or your parents will be killed."

I slowly nodded. "Ok, and what about the burglary?"

"I need you to get a special charm bracelet for me," he said, "It belongs to Jess. It's gold with silver letters spelling out 'Wasabi'."

"Jess's bracelet? She never takes that thing off," I informed him.

"You have twenty-four hours," he told me, "Don't waste them."

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I heard him walk away and glanced up. "I'll be in touch," he said.

I slowly turned around and walked out of the park. My heart was pounding and I shook with fear.

This wasn't really happening, was it?

* * *

**Ok, so I know this was like, really short, but I really want to continue this story because I'm dealing with writer's block, and I haven't updated in a while, so hopefully I can work on this story again! :D**

**Also, I started a Kickin' It RP, the link is in my profile! Please join! :D**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj :)  
**


	4. Getting the Bracelet

**Review(s):**

**TaylorSwift100- Thanks and I'll try. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

* * *

Chapter 4; Megan's POV

I walked from the park to Jack's house. He and Jess were waiting outside for me. "What happened?" Jess asked when she saw me walking up.

"He told me I had to steal something and tell him where someone was, that's all," I replied.

"What do you have to steal?" Jack asked.

I didn't reply.

"Who does he want to find?" Jess asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know him," I lied, "I have twenty-four hours, or else he'll kill my parents."

"Tell the police, Megan," Jess told me seriously, "It's the only way..."

"I can't go the police," I said, "This guy seems like, if I do anything wrong, if I go to the cops, my parents are dead."

"They're dead anyway!" Jess snapped, then sighed, "He's tricking you, Megan, they're not alive."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and held back tears. "No, you're wrong!" I yelled and ran down the street.

"He wouldn't let them live this long!" Jess called after me, "I've seen him do it before, don't let him get to you too!"

I ran home where Rudy was babysitting Asher. Tears were streaming down my face and I opened the front door. I walked in and ran up the stairs to my room. "Megan, what's wrong?" Rudy asked from downstairs.

I locked my bedroom door and laid on the bed, crying. Rudy knocked on the door and asked, "What happened? Unlock this door."

"Go away!" I yelled, "I just wanna be left alone!"

"Megan," Rudy said, "Just open the door; we have to talk."

I slowly got up and unlocked the door, I looked at Rudy and glanced at the ground. "The hospital called while you were at Jack's house after practice," he told me, "they asked if you were going to go to your chemotherapy appointment tomorrow."

"So?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So... the hospital calls to remind you about appointments, not _ask_ if you're going to go. Is there something I should know?"

I sighed and moved out of the doorway so he could come in. I sat on the bed and looked at the floor. "I'm dying, Rudy," I muttered, "I have about three weeks to live..."

Rudy stared at me in shock. "Three weeks...?" he said quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how," I replied, "I'm sorry..."

Rudy sat next to me and hugged me comfortingly. I pushed him away and stood up. "If I don't find my parents," I whispered, "Asher will be alone..."

"I'll protect him, Megan," Rudy told me, "But you have to tell me, what happened at that meeting?"

"J... Jess said that my parents are already dead," I said quietly.

Rudy was quiet and I closed my eyes. "I'm tired, Rudy," I told him, "I'm gonna go to bed; do you mind checking on Asher before you go?"

"Not at all," he replied and stood up, "I'll come by in the morning." He kissed my forehead and left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into my bed, pulled the blankets over my shoulder, turned off the lamp, and closed my eyes. I took in a shaky breath and hugged my pillow.

My chest started to hurt and I winced slightly.

I slipped into unconsciousness quickly, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I could hear people talking around me. "Why isn't she waking up?" a familiar voice said.

"She needs time," I heard Rudy say, "She's not as alert as she used to be."

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. The Wasabi Warriors were around my bed. "What's going on?" I asked tiredly.

"We came to see how you were," Jack replied.

"How are you feeling, Megan?" Rudy asked gently.

I sat up slowly and said, "Feeling? Oh. Ok, I guess. I'm really tired, I'm gonna go back to bed now."

I laid back down and pulled the blankets over my head.

Rudy's POV

Megan laid back down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her head. I pulled the blankets off but she was already sleeping. I sighed. "Come on, Megan," I said as I shook her gently, "Get up, it's time for breakfast."

She groaned and kicked me away. She looked at us hesitantly and cocked her head. "Why are...?" she started but shook her head, "Oh, right. Breakfast? Alright..."

Megan stood up and started to cough into her sleeve. After a minute, she took in shallow breaths and I glanced at her sleeve. There was a bit of blood on it.

She put a hand over her heart, visible pain on her face. "Are you ok?" Kim asked her.

"I'm fine," Megan said, "Just a bit of chest pain..."

I handed Megan her robe and she put it on, not bothering to tie it. She followed us all downstairs and to the kitchen, where we had set up breakfast. Pancakes and bacon, Megan's favorite.

Megan gave a small smile and Milton pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said politely, "When did you guys get here?"

"About an hour ago," Jack replied, "You were out cold."

Megan looked at her lap and sighed. "Yeah..." she said quietly, "I've been really tired the last couple of days..." She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath.

Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. After a minute, she looked at him and forced a small smile. "So uh," she started and blinked away tears, "Sit down, lets eat."

I sat on the right of Megan and handed Megan the peanut butter. She looked at me and said, "Rudy, I um... I can't do karate anymore..."

"I know," I replied quietly, "I was waiting for you to tell me..."

"What about today's tournament?" Kim asked.

"I can't compete," Megan said sadly, "I'd lose the minute the fight started..." She sighed and started to put peanut butter on her pancake.

* * *

After breakfast, the others and I cleaned up while Megan went to change. When she came down, she was wearing a black T-shirt, and jean cut-offs. She was putting a bandana over her head and she smiled when she saw me.

"We're going to the mall, do you want to come?" I asked her.

"I have a few things to do first, I'll meet you there, ok?" she replied.

I nodded and she left. "Lock up when you're done here." she said as she closed the front door.

Megan's POV

I sighed and walked to the bus station. I went to Jess's house and stood outside the gate. "How do I get in there...?" I pondered as I looked around.

I spotted a tree near the gate and climbed up it. I carefully lowered myself from the tree branch to the top of the gate and climbed down it. I ran around to the back door and tried to open it. Locked. "Just my luck," I muttered and looked for a another way to get in.

I saw a first floor window and opened it. I climbed inside and looked around the room I was in. "Ok," I said quietly, "now where do I go...?"

I heard someone walking and ran down the hall. I ran into a living room and saw a staircase in the next room. I went upstairs and easily found Jess's room, I closed the door behind me as I walked in.

I looked around before going through the dressers, nightstand, and jewelry box. "Where is it?" I asked myself.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I heard Jess yell.

My eyes widened and I looked for a place to hide. I ran out to the balcony and stayed at the side so Jess couldn't see me.

I heard the bedroom door open and close and Jess muttered, "Stupid Jerry..."

I heard another door close and peeked inside the room. I heard the faucet running in the bathroom and spotted Jess's charm bracelet on the bed. I ran to the bed, grabbed the bracelet, and ran out of the room.

Without thinking, I slammed the door shut and heard Jess yell, "Hey! Who's out there?"

I started going down the stairs, when I saw Jack waiting next to the front door. I turned and ran down the hallway towards another room.

Someone tackled me and turned me over, pinning me on the floor. I struggled for a minute before stopping when the bracelet was forced out of my hand.

"Megan?" Jess said in shock, "How could you?"

I kicked Jess off of me and stood up. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I needed the bracelet..."

_"Why?"_ she asked angrily.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. Jess put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "Drake needs it, doesn't he?" she asked calmly.

I nodded. "I have to get my parents back, Jess," I said with tear-filled eyes, "I'm sorry..."

Jess's expression softened and she said, "Last night I told you that your parents are dead but, I don't know if that's true. And if there's a chance of you seeing your parents again, then here." She hesitantly handed me the bracelet.

I looked at her in shock. "I tried to steal this from you, why are giving it to me?" I asked.

"I know how you feel," she said quietly, "It's hard losing your parents and I would do _anything_ to see mine again... Now go before I change my mind."

I clutched the bracelet in my hand and walked back the way I came. I heard Jess take in a shaky breath and glanced back at her. "Thanks," I muttered before running down the stairs and going out the front door.

...

**Ok, that's chapter... four...? Yeah, four. The next chapter should be when the Wasabi Warriors start trying to make Megan's life the best it can be. **

**I'm really glad I was able to keep writing this story, I seriously thought that I was out of ideas. Like, most of the time, if I lose inspiration for a story, that's it. I can't work on it any more. **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW if you like peanut butter on your pancakes! Even you don't like it, reviews make me smile and work harder to update! :D**

**Have a blessed day.  
~Nydroj :)**


End file.
